


Jackal's revenge

by Armadrax97



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mind Control, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Other, sex with animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armadrax97/pseuds/Armadrax97
Summary: Jackal is still alive, with a new power and he's planning to get his revenge on Natsu with it.
Relationships: Acnologia/Igneel (mentioned), Animals/Natsu Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel/Jackal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. The revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I know, after Tartaros was destroyed, Natsu leaved to train as the guild was disbanded.  
> But here, in this story, he didn't go train and the guild was reconstructed, and now they continue their life as if nothing happened.
> 
> Please enjoy and review!

It was morning; Natsu was alone at home, he had refused to go on a mission for once because he found it boring, so Happy went with Lucy and the others because he really wanted a fish that Lucy promised him to buy if he goes with them.

Natsu had woken up early in the night to train in the forest and now that the sun is starting to rise he is already bored. He had just finished his training and was sitting on the couch thinking of what to do now, when he decides to take a bath a ‘knock-knock’ sound coming from the front door can be heard, somebody had knocked on the door.

‘Strange, Lucy and the others are not here, so who can it be? Maybe the Master?’ thought Natsu, already walking towards the door. Once in front of it, he opens it, but just as soon as he opened the door a hand grabs his arm. And soon enough, he feels kind of strange, like a magic is being applied on him, so he quickly removed his arm from the person’s hand.

And as he looks up to see who was at the door, the only thing he sees is a familiar blond guy, with juts upwards on top of his head in a pair of shaped like ears, and a tail just the same color as his hair. ‘Where did I see him, I’m sure he is familiar…’ thought Natsu while the blond guy at the door grinned, “Well, hello there Mister.Hero, do you remember me?” asked the guy to Natsu who don’t react at the question, really not remembering where he’d met this guy.

“You know, it was really difficult to find you, had to ask shitty humans where I can find a member of Fairy Tail using fire magic, but it was worth it and now, I’ll make you regret what you’ve done to me and Tartaros” said the guy, revealing more information for Natsu, ‘Tartaros? Oh, yes I remember now, he was one of the members of Tartaros; he was also the same guy who almost exploded Lucy with his power, what was his name again? Jake? Jacky? Jackleg?’ thought Natsu, trying to remember the guy’s name.

It seems that the blonde stranger was getting rather impatient of Natsu not answering him “If you’ve forgotten my name I swear I’ll kill you!” yelled the blonde boy “No, of course not I remember it, huh…... Jaky!” answered Natsu with a confident voice. “It’s Jackal, you fucker! J.a.c.k.a.l, Jackal!” yelled with anger Jackal, no liking that the little fucker forgot his name. “Yeah, yeah! Jackal, I knew it! So why are you are here?” asked Natsu like he didn’t even care about it, “Didn’t you heard me earlier?! I told you I was going to revenge Tartaros and myself for what you’ve done!” Jackal still continued to yell with anger at Natsu.

“Oh, really? Because I’ve already fight against you once and if I remember well, you loosed” smirked Natsu at Jackal, who at that comment start to smirk too, surprising Natsu, “Not this time fucker, I’m not too sure if you remember, but earlier when you opened the door I’m pretty certain that I touched you” Jackal said to Natsu, who now understand what he means and quickly took a fighting stance “So you’ll make me explode? Ah! I’ll just beat you before you can even thought activating it, and even if you succeed to do so, it will not bring back your guild and friends” replied Natsu at the threat Jackal had made to him, and it seems his answer just made Jackal smirk grow for whatever reason.

“Bring my, as you call them ‘friends’ back? Ah! They’re better where they are” told the blonde to Natsu, who now had lost the revenge’s reason of Jackal, “Then why do you-“ “Why do I want to get my revenge? Because YOU a little, insignificant insect won against ME, one of the demons born from the Books of Zeleph!” Jackal cut off Natsu

“But first, let me explain why am I still alive, when I died by the hand of your blonde bitch friend, I had the fucking chances to be transferred in an unused broken emergency revival pod, who just had enough power to bring me back and because of its broken state it seems that the pod, in my revival has modified a little my curse, or more precisely added a fucking new skill to it, and it’s this new skill I used on you earlier, and now you’ll see what it do” he said before taking a break, “Let me enter your house” ordered Jackal to Natsu, who suddenly start to obey against his mind and let Jackal enter the house, also stopping his fighting stance.

‘No, no! I don’t want to let him enter! What’s happening?’ Natsu thought to himself, now starting to get scared of what’s happening, “Ah, I see you’re finally getting scared huh?” told Jackal at Natsu, looking at him. “So as you must have discovered by now, this new skill of mine let me get control of whoever I touch, I discovered it when I touched an old women, I was going to blow her up, when to my surprise before I do so, she obeyed all of my cruel words. It took me awhile to understand it but I love it so much now” explained Jackal, “Oh, and also, there’s no way of breaking it, except if it’s me of course” smiled crazily Jackal to the now fire dragon slayer under his control.

“Now that Tartaros is destroyed I have no home anymore, and It’s because of you, so I think the least you could do is taking responsibility for it and take care of all my needs, okay, you bastard?” asked Jackal to Natsu, ’No way I do that!’ he thought, but to his misfortune the question turn into an order, making Natsu ‘nod’ at him, which make Jackal crazy smile more stronger as his plan is working like he wanted.

Jackal now pleased with the answer, sat down on the couch “Ahhh, I can finally fucking rest now that I’m here, in my new home” said Jackal as he was now thinking what to do next, until he feels an erection start to grow in his pant.

‘Shit! It’s been so long since I jerked off’ he thoughts gripping it and stroke it lightly, when he suddenly remember the boy under his control, glancing in his way to see that he was still standing at the entrance ‘Oh, he could be of some help with it’ thought Jackal, licking his lips hungrily at the mage who start to wonder why the blond looked at him like this. “Get in front of me and strip off NOW, I don’t want to see your fucking clothes on you anymore” he ordered Natsu, who really didn’t want to do it but once again had no choice but to do so, ’Is this not enough for him to take me under his control? To where will he goes in this revenge humiliation? If he wants somebody naked why doesn’t he ask Gray? I’m sure he would be happy to do it!’ thought Natsu, struggling to stop himself but failing.

And so, he first start taking off his vest as Jackal looked at the boy’s muscled body, still holding his crazy smile, he then remove his pant while crying at his body to let him take back control and punch this crazy bastard, an act that was useless as his body was now taking off his jock strap, throwing it away with his clothes, that now lets him and his 5 inches dick naked in front of the hungry blond demon’s eyes. Who at this view, could not be happier with what was happening at the moment, he finally had the boy who humiliated him, defeated him, destroyed his home and that soon would be servicing him and his dick.

“I think you’re asking yourself ‘why did he make me do that?’, well you see to tell you the truth, at Tartaros I didn’t really have personal time, not even to take care of my dick, as a result I always worked being so fucking horny, but now that Tartaros is destroyed, thanks to you, I have all the time in the world to take care of them. But that’s not all, like I told you earlier you’re going to take care of all my needs, It also means that I’M going to turn YOU into a bitch for me to use and take care of my sexual ones” grinned Jackal to Natsu, who now really wanted this to be a nightmare.

“And as you can see, right now I’m really in need” pointed out at the bulge in his pant Jackal. Natsu didn’t like at all what the demon told him. “If you don’t you understand what I implied, It means get on your knees and come service your new master, NOW” yelled the demon in a stern voice. At his voice Natsu can only shivers and sink to his knees, the next thing he knew he was doing was crawling to the now spread demon’s legs.

The bulge of the blond in front of him was big, Natsu didn’t know the size of the dick but he was sure it must still be bigger than his. Even if he tried to struggle once more against his body, it was still useless as his mouth open and slowly starts to suck the big demon’s bulge, licking it slightly and making it wet with his tongue. At the action Jackal could practically feel the tongue through his pant, licking and stimulating his cock as he didn’t have any underwear, not liking them much. The action had made his cock leak pre as he was super horny, Natsu could taste a salty taste as he continued sucking the bulge.

“Why don’t you take the real thing now?” said Jackal, looking down at the bitch between his legs, the order making him stop the sucking and take off Jackal’s pant as Jackal had also removed his shirt, letting him now just with the pant Natsu was taking off. When the pant was removed too, all that was left was a big fucking dick of 12 inches ‘It’s not one of Zeleph’s demons for nothing I can see’ thought Natsu as he gulped at the size, action that make Jackal darkly laugh “Hehehehehehe, don’t worry because at the end of the day all of it will have been inside your mouth and ass” to Natsu who’s fear was on his face.

“You know, you should be grateful at me for letting YOU, a pitiful insect have the chance to service my dick, the dick of one of the demons of Zeleph, so I want to hear you tell me that you want it, that you want to serve me and my dick for as much as I want, and I want you to tell it to me truthfully” he said, letting Natsu take back control of his mouth.

“I-no I don’t want to service you or your pathetic dick either!” yelled Natsu, “Oh, really? Then that’s okay, I’m sure your other friends would love to service it instead of you” grinned Jackal, “NO! Please don’t touch my friends, please, I-I’ll do it, I’ll service you, so please don’t touch them!” begged the dragon slayer. “You want to service me now? You want to use this ‘pathetic’ dick of mine like you’ve called it?” teased Jackal, slapping hard Natsu’s cheeks with his cock, letting the pre on it get on his red slapped cheeks. “Y-yes, I want to service it, I’m sorry my words were wrong, please let me service you because i-it’s my place in this world” still begged Natsu, who didn’t want the demon to hurt or touch his friends.

“Then do it, suck my big demon’s dick like it’s your place” smirked Jackal, his cock still hard and dripping of pre-cum. Natsu obeyed immediately the order and start to do his work by licking the head of the cock, tasting the pre on it, letting it go in his mouth and swallowing it. Just to take it in his mouth where more pre drip into it as he takes more of the shaft he can and start to suck it, pleasuring Jackal or as his mind start to call him now: his master. “Ahhhh! Fuck yeah! You’re doing it so great; it’s been too fucking long since my last jerk off session” moaned Jackal at the little slut, and Natsu didn’t want to admit it but he was becoming aroused at what he’s doing, his cock hardening ‘Fuck! It’s so hot, and why does he taste so good?’ he thought.

‘Oh, it seems the little bitch really IS loving my demon’s meat, heh, good for him because this whore will service it for a pretty long time’ thought Jackal at the view of Natsu sucking it more and more lustfully. “Ahh! Shit, you know what? If you like it that much, why don’t you take it entirely in your slutty mouth, huh?!” yelled Jackal, suddenly gripping the bitch’s hair and shove his head entirely to his crotch, putting the entirety of his 12 inches dick into the mouth’s and throat’s bitch. “Fuck! You’re taking it so well bitch! You love it, huh? You love to have your mouth filled by my dick!” he still yelled to the now moaning Natsu who’s leaking pre.

Jackal then harshly starts to mouth-fuck Natsu, “You’re nothing more than a slut to service me now! A bitch with holes just to be used by me!” he yelled more stronger, using Natsu like an object, spit could be seen leaving his mouth. “Ah! Fuck yeah! At the end of the day you’ll be filled with my cum, but not just today, I’ll fill you everyday of your pathetic existence with my semen!” he added, Natsu cumming on the floor at this thought.

“Yes! Ah! I’ll use you every time I want; in every ways I want, even if it means fucking you in front of your friends! Ah, shit! Can you see their faces as I fuck you on the floor and just before emptying myself inside of your ass, I do it in your fucking whore’s mouth?” giving ideas to Natsu of how he will be treated in the future, making him drool around the cock fucking his mouth, ‘Shit, this is so hot, I’m going to cum in this bastard!’ Jackal thought as he was on the edge of climaxing.

“Fuck, bitch here’s my precious demon’s cum, make sure to swallow it all!” he yelled before unloading his load inside the mouth’s bitch, flooding it with his cum as Natsu tried his best to swallow it all, gulping the load for the next minute. When the cum stopped to come in his mouth, he was milking the cock for all it was worth, “Ahhh, fuck, you really loved it that much huh? Of course because after all, it was the semen of a strong demon. Oh, and don’t worry much about my cum, because soon enough your other hole will be leaking of it” Jackal grinned at the slut who worshipped his cock. “But for now I’ll sleep, and before I wake up, I want you to worship my body like the great demon I am” ordered Jackal, before walking and lying down on the bed closing his eyes as he go to sleep, leaving the sweaty couch who smelled sex and the slut’s mouth that was licking without order the floor of his cum.


	2. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu needs a punishment and Jackal will give him one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> Sex with animals so don't read if you don't like.
> 
> Please enjoy and review!

In the hours Jackal slept, Natsu had worshipped him, like no one did to him before, Natsu had licked his abs of all the sweat he got from the earlier sexual act, he had touched his master everywhere like if he was a god. At a certain moment Jackal had woken up but didn’t let his state detected as Natsu was still licking his abs, ‘Heh, it seems my little bitch really love my body huh? Why not have fun?’ smirked Jackal in his mind, as 15 seconds later his dick stand up, fully erected at the whore who, when see it smile at himself thinking he’d got his master hard in his sleep as his eyes were still closed.

Seconds later, Jackal feels a wet tongue licking his cock up and down, his mind’s smirk growing wider at the thought that the bitch was now sucking him without any order, servicing as his task was, his master’s sexual needs. His cock was being pumped with all Natsu’s might to get the juice out of it, and so, still faking being asleep he let the whore take care of his now pre leaking demon dick. Natsu thought that if he worked hard enough he could make cum Jackal, without waking him up and showing him how slutty he is and so, as there was more pre leaking down his throat : he worked extra hard to make it released his ~~juicy~~ dirty ~~master’s~~ enemy’s cum.

‘Fuck! It really is a bitch, he must have suck many mans of his pathetic and dirty specie, I’m sure he’s a pro among them at sucking cocks, but now he’ll only swallow the best, my cum! And Shit! He actually deserve it this fucking pretty whore!’ thought Jackal as he feels his load build up, while Natsu was sucking on it so good. It didn’t last 2 minutes for Jackal to bust a big nut in the whore’s mouth, making him swallow so hungrily the load down his belly, ‘Fuck, it’s so good!’ moaned in his mind the slut.

After his second discharge of cum finished Jackal decides it’s time to make his clear consciousness state appears, “Well, well, well, what do we have here?” he opened his eyes looking back at the surprised look the slayer was giving him, “As I can see you decided to take your role seriously” he said, giving a quick glance outside, to see It was pretty late now as the sun’s rays were giving their last goodbye. “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have act without orders” apologized with a sorry face the whore, “Hmm? Oh, but I don’t care about what you’ve done, after all, I can’t blame you for loving so much my great demon’s semen” grinned the demon, taking his seed in his hand and swallowing it, ‘Hmmm, so tasty!’ thought the perverted still horny demon loving his own semen.

“You know, I don’t recognize you anymore, when I entered your house and take control of you, you had a fighting glare in your eyes. But now, I see nothing but lust in them, you know what it means? It means that my dick destroyed your pathetic human spirit! AHAHAHA!” laughed maniacally Jackal, Natsu whimper and try to pull himself together, but how could he when what the blond demon told was true. It was him earlier who’d started sucking him despite the absence of order, he really was falling for the demon, or more precisely his dick, and it had to stop before there’s no turning back.

So with the little power he had left he do the only thing he could do think of, begging. “P-Pleaase, I-I-I’m so sorry for what I’ve done to you, but PLEASE let me go before my friends discovers what you’ve done, a-and I promise that we’ll do nothing to you, I-I’ll forget what you’ve done” he begged with the more courageously tone he had, but it turns out more fearfully than courageous.

His comment rewarded him with a slap at his face, “ARE YOU THREATENING ME?! HOW DARE YOU, YOU ARE JUST A MISERABLE INSECT, AND YOU DARE ORDER ME?” Jackal angrily yelled on the shaking dragon slayer, slapping him once again, “I-I was not th-threatening you that if you continue what you’re doing, m-my friends wil-“ fearfully said the shaking slayer, scared for his life before being cut off by Jackal, “YOUR FRIENDS? THEY’RE GONE ON THEIR 2 FUCKING MONTHS MISSION, AND BY THIS TIME YOU’LL BE NOTHING BUT A TOY THAT CRAVE MY CUM! WHEN I’LL SEE THEM, I’LL BLOW THEM LIKE THE INSECTS THEY ARE!” he lashed out.

The demon was really scary now, why did Natsu have to tell that to the demon? Why for once he really needed to shut his mouth he couldn’t just do it and wait for an occasion to run away from the angry demon? Now it was too late, he had fucked up.

“I-I-I’m s-sorry, p-please p-p-pardon me f-for what I-I said” pathetically excused himself Natsu, his head bending down. “SORRY?! I’LL MAKE YOU SORRY, I WAS GRACIOUS ENOUGH TO GIVE YOU MY MIGHTY CUM, AND YOU DARE TO SPEAK BAD TO ME?” still yelled Jackal, as he is fed up of this ungrateful bitch, he decides to make him learns his place. He roughly takes Natsu in his arms, and leaves the house, walking deeper into the forest, the both of them still naked.

Natsu really was scarred for his life, where are they going? Is the demon going to torture him or kill him and let him in the forest, where nobody would find his corpse? He didn’t know, but wanted to know so he ask the demon, “W-where are w-we g-going” with fear in his voice. “SHUT YOUR MOUTH! YOU’RE NO MORE QUALIFIED TO TALK AT A POWERFUL BEING LIKE ME!” and the curse made him do it, as they still are going more and more deeper in the forest.

When they arrived at destination, well as Natsu thought at least, Jackal throw him on the ground, not caring if he’s hurt, just to tell him “Stand up! Hands on the three, NOW BITCH AND DON’T MOVE UNTIL I SAY SO” he shouted, the walk hadn’t seamed to make him less angry at Natsu. As Natsu stand up and go to the nearest three, he couldn’t stop his overflowing thoughts ‘Please, tell me he’s not going to abandon me here’, but minutes passed and still nothing was happening.

And so, after a moment, Natsu look at Jackal, who’s glancing in his way, rage could be seen in his eyes. “After what you fucking told me earlier, I discovered that you wasn’t worth of my body, because after all you’re not an insect, but more an animal, and that’s what you’re going to have” said Jackal, a little smirk growing on his lips at what was going to happen. As Natsu didn’t understood what meant the demon, suddenly a bush start to shake, but it was nothing alarming, only a wild boar. But, after many seconds Natsu find the boar strange as it looks at him, just like food. And now Natsu, widens his eyes as he can see the 7 inches cock of the boar get out of its sheath and start to take heavy steps at him, Natsu quickly react and look at Jackal for help.

“Hehehe, don’t you remember what I told you? You’re an animal, a like one of them you’re also going to have sex with them. After all, you’re a cock lover and they know it, so stay still as you’ll take all the cum they so want to release in a bitch like you” smirked Jackal, in reality he used hormones on Natsu, it was a particularity of his that he don’t use that much, but it turned the slayer like a bitch in heat for all the animals in this forest, making them want to fuck his ass and empty their balls in him. It was a punishment for this slut and Jackal really looked forward to see this bitch learns his place as a toy only used to drop cum in him.

“No! Please don’t, I’m sorry, you were right, I’m just a whore for your dick, so please don’t let this beast approach me!” pleaded Natsu, thinking he could return as Jackal’s whore, it would be more good than being used by animals. But it was too late, Jackal was fed up and wanted to show this slut to not threaten him, so he just stayed silent and looked at the beast who had its erected dick behind the slut’s ass.

“No! Noo, please NOOAO-“ Natsu was cut off as it didn’t take much time for the wild beast to penetrate him, pushing its dick all the way in. “REMOVE IT, PLEASE REMOVE IT, I SWEAR I’LL DO WHAT YOU WANT BUT PLEASE” yelled Natsu, the dick in his ass starting to fuck him, Natsu cried in pain and disgust, he was getting fucked by an animal under the demon’s gaze. “Ahh! Fuck! Ahhhh, no!” moaned Natsu, as the boar heard him he increases the pace, fucking good this bitch’s ass.

Seeing the whore getting fucked had greatly aroused Jackal, who now stroked his dick at the cries of moans of his bitch. It didn’t get long as the beast was now wildly fucking the slut, getting more and more moans out of him, and it wasn’t difficult to know that soon the beast would release his load inside. ‘Fuck! It was a fucking good idea, now this slut can understand what is place is, to take cum inside’ thought Jackal, a big smirk on his face. More and more animals were coming as suddenly the beast gives a growl and push his knot, and shoot his dirty sperm at the very depths of the ass. “AHH! NO! STOP IT, I DON’T WANT YOUR CUM INSIDE!” yelled the dragon slayer, but was unheard by the animal fucking his load inside the bitch.

Once the boar finished to released it waited for his cock to detached, and without even care it pulls out, making Natsu happy that this awfully nightmare ended, just to feel another cock burying inside his ass, he looked behind him, just to see tones of animals, all ready with their hard dicks to fill this animal’s bitch with their cum. “No! Not once again please No!” shouted the dragon slayer, still unheard as the new boar start to fuck him.

\---------------Many hours later

It’s been many hours since the fuck fest had begun, and the look that Jackal have on the dragon slayer was more than hot. At the start Natsu really complained and yelled to stop the fuck, the animals fucked him like well animals, pounding his ass so much roughly, shooting their loads inside and once they’re done, they put their sticky dicks into the yelling mouth, shutting down his fucking voice; they really knew how to use this bitch. There were many kinds of animals: there were pigs, boars, stags, and even a bear! Even their kids, who could give sperm, participated in it, filling more the slut.

And now he was moaning and yelling he wants more cum, his body a complete mess, his ass had expanded, his belly was swelled with animals cum inside, and his face was so lusty as he loved to be fucked by animals, how could he not have try it before? It was so good! If Igneel would have still been alive, maybe he could have tried to get his cum? There was so much ideas and regret in his head.

“Did you love it, bitch? To be fucked by all of these dirty animals, even their kids were in it, but I’ve seen your face, you loved it all long” smirked Jackal at Natsu who was trying to seal off the cum in his ass with a stick, as he’d been fucked by all of the animals. “Ah! Yes, Master! I’m a big bitch, an insect whose only existence is to be fuck! Please, Master I’m sorry for what I said, let me be use by you!” begged and apologize Natsu, really wanting this juicy cock in his ass.

“Hmm, I think I can accept it, but if you retry to threaten me, this time I will not be so kind with you” said Jackal, précising that what he made him do was a _kind_ punishment. Natsu quickly nod, and this time it was true, Jackal finally had broken him, and now even if the curse was not applied on him it is sure that Natsu would still obey him.

“Good” said Jackal, lifting Natsu up with his arms, and quickly putting his dick in the creamy ass, “Ahh! Yes! Finally, Master’s cock!” yelled Natsu in a slutty voice. Once inside it was too much hot and good, as Jackal felt the deposited animal’s semen inside around his dick, and Natsu was too much in a daze, as he pushed his hips up and down, wanting to be fuck once again. “Ah! Shit! These animals really emptied their balls in you! I can feel their cum all around my DICK, trying to get out! I think it’s a new part of your job now, TO TAKE CARE OF THE SEXUAL NEEDS OF ALL ANIMALS IN THIS FOREST!” yelled Jackal, pushing his hips back and forwards, fucking the slut with all his strength, “Ahhh! Yesss! I’ll do it, from now on I’ll empty their balls in me” moaned Natsu, his mind going totally crazy.

Jackal loved it, how he had reduced the bitch to nothing but a cum-dump for him and the animals of the forest, he’ll become the king of the forest, the animals will be his subjects and the whore his slutty queen, who’ll be fucked by everyone. It was his new goal now, and he couldn’t hold back but tell him to his future queen, “You know what? This forest is my territory, I’ll make a kingdom and you’ll be my slutty queen Ahhh! I’ll even fuck you in my etherious form, won’t you love it? To be fuck by a big dick, filling your stomach with it? And leave you so full of my precious seed, with the entire kingdom cum? Ahhh!” he seductively said, still pounding in the boy roughly, slamming it.

“Ah! Yes! I’m your little fire bitch queen, I love you! My king!” he moaned, before kissing Jackal, who at this action let himself kiss his new queen, tasting in the way a bit of animals cum. And still in the kissing he shoot his cum up in Natsu’s creamy ass, getting a moaned sound out of him.

Once he finished, he keeps Natsu on his dick, as he fell into a deep slumber, his hands around Jackal’s neck, trusting him with his life. “Hehehehe, don’t worry my little queen, soon my kingdom will arise, but for now” he said as he walks back to the house, to let his queen sleep.


	3. The royal Queen 'Natsu'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Jackal tamed his little dragon, he decides to put his plan in action. Fiore is going to be HIS now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's what Jackal looks like when in his etherious form, I let you imagine the rest ;)  
> https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/villains/images/f/f1/Jackal_Demon_Form.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150614012611
> 
> Please enjoy and review!

For the next two months after the day Jackal introduced Natsu's new job of cum dump for all the forest’s animals. Jackal put his big project into motion. First he made Natsu told the guild he’ll be training far away for a certain amount of time in the mountains, preparing himself for when Gray and the others return home. Of course that’s not true; instead he’ll be sucking the ~~disgusting~~ lovely wild animals’ cock from their balls’ sweet sticky nectar.

Then, with the help of a book he’d picked up, from Mard Geer’s private library ruins, in the destroyed Cube. He transformed one by one the animals of the forest into Demons-Beasts, with only 3 goals etched in their minds. To obey their strong and noble demon King: Jackal, to reduce the humans into slaves for them, and to fuck their loads into the slutty queen.

Of course, the demons citizens would be able to get sexual slaves for their needs, but they must at least give their loads all 3 months to the queen. Yes, it was one of the many futures laws he’ll incorporate, once his Kingdom fully operational.

And so, Jackal worked really hard on the project. Sacrificing multiple nights of sleep, as he transformed all the animals while managing the construction plan and collect of resources.

His encounters with his slut were short. When seeing him, wandering happily around the castle under construction, with a bloated belly filled to the bream by demons-beasts cum, he quickly fucked his load inside too, adding his with the many others floating inside. 

The humans didn’t see any changes outside the forest, besides the fact there was no more animal to hunt, something they did find strange but didn’t put much efforts finding an answer. They thought somebody was doing a mass hunt of them. They were only hunting at the boarder of the forest, not where the Demon King’s castle resides, at the end of it. So nobody could see the big and mighty castle being installed with its city surrendering it.

Day by day as the construction of the kingdom was advancing Natsu continued to be used like a degrading whore, no not even like a whore but like a object; cock after cock entered his mouth or ass and never leaved until they deposited their cum inside his awaiting stomach or ass.

And when there was no more place to stock their cum inside him, when his body had finally reached his limit they squeezed his cum bloated belly like a orange, flooding out the sticky cum off his insides, creating a puddle of cum under his not-so-tight anymore leaking ass.

Once his belly was completely empty of semen, the next couple of demons started again to fuck him until dry balls, making this rite a habit. Fuck him until he’s full, empty him and fuck him all over again; this was the kind of days Natsu had to live.

The demons were very cautious not to be seen by any humans, or it could break the battle plan of their majesty.

And now, after their kingdom and army were complete and finish, here we are, the big day, the day Jackal chose because it was this same day the blond bitch returned with her weak pathetic friends. If they don’t attack today, she’ll rapidly find out what happened to her precious Natsu.

Jackal was in fact actually waiting at the board of the forest, for the blond bitch who’d killed him last time to show herself, his army behind him waiting for their King’s signal to attack.

It was silent, except for Jackal, breathing heavily, impatient to take over this miserable human’s kingdom, making it HIS.

But finally the wait was worth it, as suddenly a blond girl surrounded by her other friends enters the Guild. Jackal put his usual crazy smile on his face, and yellel with a powerful voice “LET’S DESTROY THESE FUCKINGS HUMANS!!!” at his demons-beasts soldiers. All of them yelling back in response and charged on Magnolia to destroy Fairy Tail.

\------------ 4 Months later…

4 Months. It only took 4 months for Jackal to take over Fiore. They screamed so much, pleading God but it was of no use as it seemed he didn’t listen to them. Jackal didn’t even fight the magic council and Fiore’s royal castle; he exploded the two buildings with all of their occupants, including the King himself.

And of course, once the King declared dead, the humans abandoned the war, leaving the demons victorious. Fiore was now his, and the first thing he did was to kill 90% of the kingdom’s women, leaving the 10% as reproduction machines for humans.

He particularly liked when he threw the screaming bitch to the shark. Her pleas and cries were music to his ears.

Then he declared the Kingdom will now use humans’ male as cum-dump, toys for them to fuck and fill of their loads, remembering his demons they must dump at least one load all 3 months into the soon-to-be officially queen.

If another Kingdom wanted to visit they could, but everyone who entered the territory were obliged to get a least 1 dose of cum into their body per day. Even if it was a king or a kid, nobody was spared except women, since they were definitively banned from entering Fiore.

For his ~~cum-dump~~ love Jackal even gifted Natsu the best present he could ever hope in his new life. Happy! It was Happy, his exceed best-friend! Except he was slightly different from before.

He now looked much like Panther Lily in his fighting form, really muscled, maybe even more than Jackal in his **ethernanous** form. His mind wasn’t the same at before too. Jackal told him he helped him in freeing him from his sex limitation. The primal instinct that dominates exceeds in general is to breed any females on sight.

Apparently Happy was limiting himself from letting himself being dominated by these feelings and Jackal knowing that Happy was Natsu’s best friend couldn’t stop himself from ‘helping’ him satisfy his needs. With magic’s help, Happy was now a sex beast fucking everything that Jackal, his ‘savor’ allowed him like a dog. On this fact, Natsu of course was the only one on the list.

Each morning, when waking up, Natsu was happy to see his friend already thrusting in his pussy. By the way the exceed’s balls weren’t as large as before while his belly was swelled more than the night before he only concluded this must not have been the first round of the morning.

He loved to speak to Happy, even if this one wasn’t even listening to him, actually he never listened or actually spoke to him anymore. The only sounds emitted from him were grunts, growls and moans much like an animal in heat.

It always was rough in the morning; his dick punched his already well fucked prostate in fast speed. Of course this beast would be despaired for a good fuck when it only could empty its balls at this time of day, as Natsu had to take citizens dick for the rest of the day.

It never bothered Natsu, he really loved this new friendship form than the old. Everyday was the same after that.

But today was the big day for Natsu. It was today the day where Natsu would become the officially Queen of the kingdom and in the same time, the royal cum-dump.

For this day he wore a red wedding dress, making him the perfect bride for the King, his belly not swelled with cum for this occasion, not for now at least.

The wedding takes place into the city centre, where everybody can see them, and it’s actually already filled with demons from the entire kingdom with their pets.

Jackal already was on the wedding platform, in his etherious form. Waiting for his bride to come as all he wears is a tuxedo and his king’s crown.

Finally the music starts to play. Everybody looks at the fire slut, already knowing him as every one of them filled him at least one time with their cum. Rumors come to say that they did it with him apparently even before they became sentient, when they were only animals.

Walking on the platform, Natsu looks at his surroundings. He could see his old friends and family males, like Gray, Gajeel or Sting. Actually being fucked by their master, their eyes lifeless as if knowing now they’re nothing more than these dirty demon’s fucktoys.

In fact, every demons were fucking their pets, as they looked at the wedding with interest. Once arrived, Natsu looks at his master, king, and soon husband, who looked back at him with a crazy lusty smile, huge bulge showing itself on his pant.

“Hello everybody, we are here today to celebrate the wedding between our prestigious King Jackal and our queen to be Natsu Dragneel” said the demon priest.

It took 5 minutes of talk until Jackal was laced of it. Glaring menacingly at the priest, he made him swallows his spit in fear and read even faster his priest wedding script until Jackal and Natsu put their gold ring around their finger.

“Now with the power vested in me by the law I pronounce you husband and wife! You can now fuck the bride!”

Jackal didn’t need to be told twice. He rips his tuxedo’s pant in pieces, releasing a fucking, furry ethernanous pre cum dripping 20 inches hard cock out of it.

“Fuck!” blurted out Natsu, gasping at the monstrous size he never did see before, his ass jolting at the view. “I told you, I would fuck you with my ethernanous form one day, didn’t I?” asked the grinning owner of the dick, “Ahh! Yes, my King!” replied the drooling fire slut.

Gasps could also be heard in the surrounding crowd at the king’s size, much longer than theirs. Making them fuck out of jealousy their sexual toys more quickly, with hands on the whores’ mouth, to not disturb the wedding.

Natsu knew what would happen as his master lift him up, and rips the bottom of the dress. “Mmhhhh, I can see you’ve well done your job since the last time I saw your little dragon pussy“ he stared at the sloppy hole, expanded by how many demon cocks it already took. Then push one of his big fingers inside “Ahhhh! Master, YESSS~!” moaned the slut.

“You’re really a filthy slut you know? Let them see how their queen really is.” He fingered him, taking pleasure hearing his moans. The fire’s slut legs were wide opened, giving a good show of his cunt to the public.

Natsu moaned like there were no tomorrow, he knew since long resistance was futile. In some way he even was happy of his new life. Like a queen, his job was to take care of his people and he did! Jackal even spared his best friend and strengthened their friendship beyond limits.

“Please my lord! Fuck me! Fuck your naughty queen!” he moaned, hole’s twitching around the furry fingers. Jackal grinned “Fuck you? Don’t you have your citizens’ cock for that?” he teased Natsu, pushing a third finger inside his hole.

Natsu whimpered “No my king! Look at your royal dick I never saw- or even took something like this!” he lowered his arms to Jackal groin, taking hold of the big wet head of dick. The strokes he gave it brought him even more pre-cum dozing from it. Jackal gave grunts “You know how to get your way don’t you, you fucking slut!” He brutally slapped his ass with his left hand.

The demons around them all gave nod in the same time, confirming their king. Suddenly pushing out of the pussy, Jackal lowered Natsu’s body until his incredibly big fucking erected cock rested again his twitching ass. He gave slight pushes against the opening, teasing his queen even more.

Natsu bit his lips in slight annoying. “Please my king, my love, fuck me! Impale me your spare in my fucking whore cunt! It is at your disposal! Reward your queen for her job!” he yelled for all to ear.

Jackal looked at his demons, all of them were looking at him. Waiting for the moment his slut so desired. His grin showed them all he was happy of what they did. With one last look at them, taking a deep and profound breath he then yelled “DID YOU HEAR THAT?! YOUR QUEEN ASKS THAT I FUCK HER LIKE THE DIRTY WHORE SHE IS! SO TELL ME, SHOULD I? OR SHOULD I NOT?!”

Multiples grins appeared on his people after words as well as shouts, chuckles and laughs. “YEAH! MAKE HER SEE WHATS HER JOB!” “FUCK HER! BREED THIS BITCH FOR ALL SHE’S WORTH” “PUMP YOUR ROYAL CUM INSIDE HER UNTIL DRIENESS-UNTIL SHE’S INFLATING LIKE A BALLON” All of them gave different speech, but one thing was sure, they wanted her to be fucked.

The king chuckled in amusement at his people; whether they would have accepted or refused he would have done the same. After all, his project depended on it. He lifted Natsu, his ass still on the perfect angle for fuck. “Then if everybody wants it… THEN LET’S GIVE THIS BITCH THE BEST FUCK OF HER LIFE!” he yelled.

Before he finally rams in the awaiting pussy his fat furry cock. To be kind wasn’t the philosophy of Jackal. As he pushed his cock until balls deep. Natsu cried in pain, even if he did take many cocks they never were like this one. It really hurt but when Jackal trusted in him like a beast, back and forth into his pussy-ass the feeling of pain progressively replaced itself with pleasure.

Everyone now looking at the show before them were being horny too. Their King, Jackal had pushed his monster of a dick into their human queen. They thought she wouldn’t hold it despite how many cocks she took. They were wrong. The outlines of their King’s ethernanous cock moving from his pure, brutal thrusts was source of pleasure for everyone present, without forgetting the moans and cry of ecstasy from the whore.

Pounding into this sweat, tight tunnel was all Jackal thought about. He gave all his strength fucking the day out of the old Natsu Dragneel the supposed son of a dragon who took an arm off from the powerful Acnologia.

Oh yeah Acnologia, he practically forgot him. The dragon had come to him after he took possession of Fiore, he wanted a fight to death with him. Of course he knew even with his new powers he never would have been able to defeat him, not even with his entire army at his side. So once more with the help of the demon’s book, he kind of resurrected Igneel.

Then he offered the easy to control dragon to him, as a friend gift in exchange for a peace treaty between them. Last news he had from them, Igneel had become the cum-dump of Acnologia, eating his cum non-stop like a good dog, Acnologia really seemed to love seeing the fire dragon taste his cum before swallowing it. Or being knotted and bred by the dragon. His stomach apparently was now even bigger than Acnologia himself and it wouldn’t stop at that he thought.

‘Like father, like son’ he chuckled at this reminder.

It was so long since he didn’t properly come, right now he just wanted to fill his slut but there was one last thing to do.

He seized his bitch’s head with his left hand and approached it until his left ear was against his mouth.

“You know what? Since we don’t have females in our kind I made my scientists develop an impregnating potion” Jackal revealed to the moaning slut. Who wondered what meant his husband, still moaning at the unstoppable pounds.

“I drank that potion this morning, meaning that when I’ll empty my sweet juicy balls inside your little pussy you’ll carry my kids like a woman.” He licked the shell of his ear. This information seemed to unlock something into Natsu.

“FUCK! YES MASTER~! IMPREGNATE ME! I’LL GIVE BIRTH TO YOUR KIDS!” he yelled in a needy way, he really had become a true slut for his master.

Jackal felt his balls tightening, his dick already preparing for the final act “FUCK YES! I’ll make sure to give you my seed everyday for his health! You’ll be bloated with my kids you fucking whore!” He roared, scaring one or two persons. From their King and Queen screams it seemed like they understood everything happening before their eyes. They would all be present for the insemination of the Kingdom’s heir or maybe heirs?

“GIVE IT! GIVE ME YOUR ROYAL SEED, BREED ME ALL YOU WANT AND MAKE ME PREGNANT!” Jackal pushed in and out like a mad man. His climax soon approached and he made sure he balls deep his bitch before pouring his seed inside. It was a real cum explosion inside Natsu’s body, his eyes widened.

“Take it, take all of my cum and give birth to my heir” Purred Jackal, petting the swelling stomach. Every one fucking his own slave in the public had too been climaxing into it. Every one of them saw with their big eyes the balls of their king depleting of their cum stocks while the outlines of the cock in the Queen slightly twitched repeatedly, showing the way the cum’s travelling. Nobody never saw something as heated as that in their existence and surely not even before they became demon.

Once the stomach had come at his final state Jackal gave a pleasured sigh still giving small pumps as to make sure he doesn’t left any over, while Natsu had blacked out from the abnormal quantity of cum.

After a good 5 minutes, Jackal slowly pushed out of his bitch. The moment the head of his cock left the pussy, a waterfall of cum spilled out of it. The cum immediately drenched the King’s cock and platform’s floor.

Depositing the slut on the floor Jackal looked happy of the results. “Good slut” he felicitated his Queen while making signs for one of his guards to approach.

“Glory to the Kingdom!” Jackal yelled at his citizens, while when the guard came he pushed him on his knees and rammed his still full hard mastodon into his throat, cleaning his cock like he always did, since his bitch would never be able to do that while in his ethernanous form.

“GLORY TO THE KINGDOM!” Responded the entire kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter let's see how Natsu will take care of his kid!
> 
> Glory to Jackal, the all mighty King and creator of the demon's beast race!
> 
> (Oh and for the ones who asked me in pv don't worry I'll revisit the other chapters for grammatical correction soon!)
> 
> I swear that I don't really know how a simple story (on basic) became like that!


End file.
